Technical Field
The invention relates to attachment of a rigid article to a flexible support. Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to methods and articles for attaching headrest assemblies to mesh diaphragm seat back panels.
Discussion of Art
Commercial aircraft seating is evolving to satisfy demands for greater comfort and cleaner styling within a smaller, lighter package. At the same time there is a need to reduce manufacturing and maintenance costs. The aircraft seating upholstery has a large influence on comfort, styling, weight and cost.
Commercial and residential furnishing are known that utilize woven or non-woven fabric or open-weave mesh as seating surfaces (panels). Such seating surfaces are essentially stretched diaphragms that form a suspension system between an occupant and a frame. This arrangement is becoming more common and has even been proposed for transportation applications including commercial aircraft.
Many chairs or seats have headrests that are mounted to the seat frame. In case such a frame-mounted headrest protrudes downward from the frame over a cloth or mesh diaphragm seat panel, then there is risk of damage to the seat panel by rubbing against the headrest, as the headrest typically does not move with the panel as an occupant shifts in the seat.